CL OC Interragation
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: Hey you, yeah you, starring at the computer screen, if you want to ask my OCs questions and give them dares read this story and then review it. Inspired by ShampooGirlRoks's story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Code Lyoko Interrogation is one of my favorite stories, so this is pretty much the same deal, 'cept my OCs are in it, though the cannon characters are backstage if you want to dare/question them.**

* * *

Affa: Hi, this is my fan character interrogation, where I ask them questions, give them evil dares, and presents if you really want. ODD! GET IN HERE AND READ THE DISCLAIMER!

Odd: But I'm busy being SGR's slave.

Affa: Too bad, read it!

Odd: -mumbles something-

Affa: What was that Odd, remember I can do things just as bad as SGR.

Odd: O_O OKAY, I'LL BE GOOD, I'LL BE GOOD! -whimpers- Moon Scoop owns Code Lyoko, this story is inspired by ShampooGirlRoks, and all of the OCs are made by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor.

Affa: Good boy, have a cookie.

Odd: -devours cookie and then goes back SGR's Fan Fic and makes out with her or something-

Affa:Okay...really didn't need to see that.

SGR: Grow up.

Affa: Um...o..kay. So some of you people may not know my OCs, so guys, you each have 10 seconds to introduce yourselves.

Katty: I come from Florida, I deactivate Towers, Um...

Affa: Times up, NEXT!

Anna: Katty's friend.

Affa: And what are you on Lyoko...?

Anna:-sigh- an Invisible Ninja.

Affa: Good, now Morgan.

Morgan: I am Xana's daughter and I will destroy all of you.

Affa: Good for you, Taelia.

Taelia: Franz Hopper's assistant.

Affa: OK, now Alana

Alana: Descendant of Aelita and Jeremie, trapped on Earth, from the future.

Michael: Me too, William is my ancestor, I'm Alana's friend.

Affa: Cool, now Zach.

Zach: Yumi and Ulrich's kid. I'm an archer.

Kitten: I'm Odd and Aelita's kid, a Skitty on Lyoko, with these awesome bombs-

Affa: Okay, well, I guess that's it

Kitten:-talking over me- How do these magnificent weapons work you ask, well it's simple, you only have to press this pin thingy like so -presses pin- and throw it. -throws it-

**KABOOM!**

Affa: Okay, this really is the end, don't forget to send in your questions, dares, and gifts. -chases down Kitten with a chainsaw-

* * *

**Seriously be as evil as you want with the dare, as awkward as you want with the questions, and present if you feel like it. Go...NOW...REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Affa: Hi, this is CLOCI, why is it called that, because I'm lazy. We're coming to you live from...a supplies closet. Why, because SOMEONE BLEW UP OUR NICE STUDIO! So now I have Kitten tied up and in a cage. Also Invader Zim will be my slave for today, get out here Zimmy!**

**Zim: But whhhhyyy?**

**Affa: Because your show rocks out loud, plus if you're my slave I can have GIR all to myself!-hugs GIR psychotically- And just so you don't get any ideas...-takes all technology except life support from Zim's PAK- Now read the disclaimer.**

**Zim: I WILL DESTROY YOU HUMAN WORM BABY!**

**Michael: Is he okay?**

**Affa: Yeah, he's always like that.**

**Dib: HE'S AN ALIEN, CAN'T YOU PEOPLE SEE! I'M NOT CRAZY!**

**Morgan: And I'm an evil computer program bent on avenging my father by taking over humanity, what of it?**

**Dib: AHHHHHHHH!**

**Affa: Hmm, maybe I should team up Jeremie and Dib in XANA! As the ultimate paranoia tag team! But we're getting off topic, Zim, read the disclaimer.**

**Zim: MoonScoop owns Code Lyoko, OCs by Affa. I hate you all!**

**Affa: Melinda was right it does sound weird. OK, read the first review.**

**Zim: The first review is from...YOU!**

**Affa: Yeah, nobody was reviewing so I did it myself.**

**Zim: Rawr...fine**

Dares

Affa: eat an ice cream sunday

Kitten: Die a terrible death for blowing up my studio

Morgan: electrocute William

Katty: Walk into a bee keeping place

Taelia: eat nose hairs and toenail clippings

Anna: give Affa your awesomee ninja outfit

Michael:Admit you loooove Alana

Alana: walk into the ocean

Zach: keep being awesome, also no Subdigitals for you!

Presents

Affa: MORE ICE CREAM

Kitten: a rope, I'm tieing you to a chair and putting you in a cage

Morgan: weapons of mass destruction

Katty: some cream for the bee stings

Taelia: That pic from Christmas of 87 where you guys were all happy

Anna: a mallet (don't know why, mallets are fun)

Michael: a sappy love song to give Alana

Alana: temporary wings

Zach: a sword

**Affa: YAY! Affa you're so nice to me.**

**Everyone:-rolls eyes-**

**Kitten: My stomach exploded from eating to much, there goes my...life**

**Morgan: -stares at review- NO!**

**Affa: You have to, Affa dared you to.**

**William: -walking in in Xana outfit- Huh, what am I doing here?**

**Affa: Well?**

**Morgan: Fine, come here Willy, -electrocutes him- I feel terrible.**

**William: OW! -goes away-**

**Katty: -stares at review-You are evil.**

**Affa: Yup, one advantage of creating characters is you know EVERYTHING about them. Katty happens to be terrified of bees.**

**Katty: -leaves to go to bee keeping place-**

**Affa: Here ya go Taelia -hands her nose hairs and toe clippings-**

**Anna: Why?**

**Affa: I wanted dares for everyone and I couldn't think of a personalized one for her so I just took something off the top of my head.**

**Taelia: -eats them and throws up- Ugh...**

**Affa: NINJA OUTFIT BE MINE!**

**Alana: Ya think she likes ninjas?**

**Anna: Well duh. What am I supposed to wear on Lyoko?**

**Affa: I don't know, improvise something. -puts on ninja outfit-**

**Katty: -coming back- Owowowowowowowowow! ...Why is Affa in Anna's ninja outfit?**

**Alana: It was her dare.**

**Affa: Oh Michael...**

**Michael: We're very good friends, that's it!**

**Affa: You're Williams descendant and yet you're acting like Ulrich, come on, it would make Alana really happy...**

**Michael: Alana...I love you.**

**Affa: No, say it like I typed it, with 4 o's**

**Michael: Fine, I loooove you Alana.**

**Alana: YAY! -hugs Michael-**

**Affa: Go on, walk into the ocean now.**

**Alana: -whimpers-**

**Morgan: What's wrong with her?**

**Affa: She thinks the ocean is like the digital sea.**

**Alana: mm hm, I'll be deleted!**

**Michael: No you won't, come on, let's go together.**

**Affa and Katty: Belch!**

**Kitten: Have you no sense of romance?**

**Affa and Katty: No.**

**Affa: Hey, aren't you dead Kitten**

**Kitten: Not any more.**

**Michael: OK, we're back.**

**Affa: OK. Zach, hand over all of your Subdigitals stuff.**

**Zach: -hands over a ridiculous amount of Subdigitals merchandise-**

**Affa: Zach I said ALL of it!**

**Zach: -gives Affa even more stuff-**

**Affa: OK, PRESENTS EVERYBODY! -eats ice cream- Um...I already did that one, next!**

**Morgan: YESSSSSS! With these weapons I will take over Earth!**

**Zim: NO! I will use those weapons so I can take over Earth! -Morgan and Zim fight over the weapons of mass destruction-**

**Affa: hehehehehehe...Here's your cream Katty.**

**Katty: WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE ME THIS WHEN I CAME BACK!**

**Affa: 'cause I'm evil, I thought we all understood that, just be glad I'm giving you this at all.**

**Katty: -mumbles while applying cream-**

**Taelia: -cries from nostalgia- I miss them so much!**

**Aelita: I'm right here, Taelia.**

**Taelia: YAY! -hugs her-**

**Anna: A mallet?**

**Affa: Yup.**

**Anna: O...kay...**

**Michael: -sings love song-**

**Alana: -hugs him and then wings grow- YAY! -flies around but then they disappear while she's over a volcano- AHHHHH! -magically comes back-**

**Zach: Uh...arrows are more my style, but I'll make sure this gets to my dad.**

**Affa: Great, oh Zimmy...**

**Zim: Please stop calling me that.**

**Affa: Aww, someone's just upset because he only got one lousy bomb from Morgan's stash.**

**Zim: -mumbles something- The next review is from Bunny Girl 127:**

Kitten: i dare you kiss your dad on the lips

Zach: Shoot an apple off of Affa's head

Morgan: Have a vehicle race against Alana, Taelia and Micheal

Gifts

Kitten: some cookies

Zach: more arrows

Morgan: a trophy

Alana: Same as Morgan

Taelia: Same as Morgan

Micheal: Same as Morgan

Affa: A box of apples

**Kitten: YAY! Cookies!**

**Affa: nuh uh, dare first.**

**Kitten: Fine, I'll kiss my dad, it's not that big a deal.**

**Affa: No, not when he's your dad, you'll be kissing teenage version of Odd.**

**Odd: -comes in- Hey, who's the hot babe?**

**Kitten: This is wrong in so many ways!**

**Affa: Too bad, you have to do it. Hee hee!**

**Kitten: -kisses Odd on the lips-**

**Odd: Whoa! -stumbles away-**

**Kitten: UGH! I feel so dirty.**

**Affa: Here are your cookies.**

**Kitten: -devours cookies like the Della-Robbia she is-**

**Affa: -places apple on head- Thank god for Zach's uncanny accuracy. **

**Zach: Yes, which means I could miss on purpose, after all you did tie up my girlfriend and put her in a cage.**

**Affa: But I can make sure the arrow hits the apple.**

**Zach: How?**

**Affa: Like this -typing: Zach shot the arrow and it hit the apple on Affa's head, square and true-**

**Affa: -looking at review- well let's see, Alana and Taelia don't use vehicles and Michael's never even been to Lyoko as of now. Alana use the Overwing, Michael the Overbike, and Taelia the Overboard.**

**Taelia, Alana, Michael: -have vehicle race-**

**Morgan: Who won?**

**Taelia: Me, unlike Odd, I don't waste my time showboating.**

**Affa: I would kill for the Overboard.**

**Everyone: -backs away slowly-**

**Zach: Arrows, cool!**

**Morgan: I get the others, they're for the race but why do I get a trophy?**

**Affa: BECAUSE YOU'RE AWESOME!**

**Morgan: True.**

**Affa: -munches on apples- ZIM!**

**Zim: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm on it. The next review is from Moonlitdaze.**

Morgan: What is it like being the daughter of an evil sentient computer virus?

Dares

for Kitten-skate down a pyramid!

**Morgan: Well...you don't have to worry about morals, nobody will make fun of you, cause you can just electrocute them, overall, it's pretty cool. And since he was a multi-agent program he always had time to spend with me.**

**Affa: Aw, how sweet.**

**Morgan: Shut Up!**

**Kitten: YES, I've always wanted to do that! But I can't do anything tied up in a cage.**

**Affa: Fine-releases her- You've been in there long enough.**

**Kitten: YAY! -skates down a pyramid several times- YAHOO!**

**Zim: Last review is from cupcakecutie.**

**Affa: Wow, you said it without me saying anything!**

**Katty: Um...I'm pretty sure that's a robot.**

**Zim: -off in some far away place- If I place the bomb just right I should be able too-**

**Affa: ZIM!**

**Zim: -comes rushing back- How did you see through my robot?**

**Affa: The robot's head fell off.**

**Zim: fine.**

Okay here are some questions and dares...

Morgan & Kitten: If both of you started fighting and began beating each other up, which one of you would win?

Dare: Morgan & Kitten must fight each other so the question can truly be answered.

I'll try to think of more later... :)

**Kitten: Me, I would defiantly win!**

**Morgan: Wanna bet?**

**Affa: Well it is the dare.**

**Kitten&Morgan: -fight it out on Lyoko-**

**Alana: Who won?**

**Morgan: Me of course! She had no chance.**

**Kitten: Shut up.**

**Affa: K, that's it for now, send in reviews with dares presents, questions, or anything else you wanna see happen, but no super inappropriatenessss (lookin at you thesqueekything, if you review this) I haven't decided if Zim will be my slave next time, but what the hey, send in who you think should be my slave as long as I've heard of them. And please give me a new studio, I don't wanna do this from a supplies closet. Bye. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Affa: Heeeeeyyyyyyyy people, this be CLOCI, and according to Charmed Antiques Momo shall be my slave FOREVA! MWAHAHAHA**

** Momo: -animal noises-**

**Affa: Ummmmm...Psychic! **

**Psychic: Yes?**

**Affa: Can you translate for Momo?**

**Psychic: No -walks away-**

**Affa: -sigh- Fine, I swiped this thing from Zim, let's see if it works... -sticks helmet thingy on Momo-**

**Momo: -now has a british accent- Why hello there ol chap would you like some tea and biscits?**

**Affa: STOP BEING SUCH A STEREOTYPE! -smacks Momo around- Just read the disclaimer.**

**Momo:...Code Lyoko is owned by MoonScoop, OCs are owned by Affa, I'm owned by...I'm not sure, the person who created Avatar.**

**Affa: Oh, I forgot, from last chapter, Zim is owned by...some guy.**

**Zim: I AM OWNED BY NO ONE, YOU HEAR ME, NOOOOOO ONNNNEEEEE!**

**Alana: Why do you keep making Zim pop in here?**

**Affa: heeheeheeheeheehee, cause it's fun. Read the first review.**

**Momo: The first review is from Moonlitdaze:**

Dares for Morgan-

Give each one of the Lyoko warriors a friendly hug-WITHOUT trying to kill them.

Kiss teenage Odd for at lest ten seconds. (I got inspired from the last chapter.)

Forgive Ariel for the terrible dares she put you through.

**Morgan: WHAT? Only dares for me?**

**Affa: -shrugs- That's what you get for being a bad guy, no matter how awesome you are.**

**Morgan: And-and...NO, I REFRUSE TO DO THESE THINGS!**

**Affa: Sorry, everyone has to do ALL their dares. HEY ROB, BRING OUT THE WARRIORS!**

**Michael: Rob?**

**Affa: My backstage guy, he's an intern.**

**Michael: Umm...that came out of nowhere, is he a new OC**

**Affa: Nope, he has nothing to do with Code Lyoko whatsoever, just an intern on this show.**

**Rob: Here they are. -brings in warriors-**

**Morgan: Ugh...I hate you all! -hugs all friendly except Jeremie-**

**I will NOT hug Jeremie! He killed XANA... **

**Affa: -Holds up electrical disruptor thingy that'll really hurt Morgan- Do it.**

**Morgan: -gives evil glare- Ugh...Jeremie, I'm being friendly and will not try to kill you, who wants a hug.**

**Jeremie: Not me.**

**Affa: Too bad! -pushes Morgan and Jeremie together, they hug but then Morgan takes out a poison dart and tries to push it into Jeremie's neck-**

**Hey!-slaps it out of her hand- I said no trying to kill, no, bad Morgan!**

**Affa: Okay, everyone leave except Odd.**

**Morgan: -tries to leave-**

**Affa: I meant the warriors! Come back here missy! You get to kiss Odd!**

**Morgan: Ugh!**

**Odd: Yeah, I feel the exact same way, I don't wanna kiss the chick who's trying to kill my good buddies!**

**Morgan: And I don't want kiss the guy that helped kill my dad!**

**Affa: hee hee hee hee. Too bad! Hey, Katty, Anna, want some popcorn?**

**Katty: YESSSSS!**

**Kitten: Katty, you sound like me.**

**Katty: I'm allowed to be exited for food, Kitten!**

**Affa: Hey, you missed it!**

**Katty&Kitten: Awwwww.**

**Ariel: -comes in- Ummm why am I here?**

**Affa: Morgan has to forgive you.**

**Ariel: Cool.**

**Morgan: I forgive you. But that won't stop me from finding you. Hear this Ariel. I WILL DESTROY YOU! -chases after her-**

**Momo: Hahahahahahahahaha! Hope ya brought running shoes, Ariel! Next up is Bunny Girl 127:**

Dares

Morgan: Stay in a cage for five minute with the Jeremie from Affa's fanfic XANA!

Anna: Stay invisible for the rest of the chapter

Affa: Listen to an annoying song, at least five times

Kitten: Stand on your hands for the rest of the chapter

Gifts

Morgan: A remote to mute whoever you want

Anna: Some ninja weapons to go with your Lyoko avatar

Affa: MORE APPLES

Kitten: a plate of mashed potatoes

**Affa: Hey Rob, could ya get Morgan back in here?**

**Rob: Sure thing.**

**Affa: Okay while we're waiting for her let's...wait, where'd Anna go?**

**Anna: I'm right in front of you.**

**Affa: Oh...uh, very good, and Kitten...**

**Kitten: On it. -tries to stand on her head, falls a few times, then get's it-**

**Rob: Got her. -drags Morgan in by the hair-**

**Morgan: HEY, watch the hair! Okay what do I have to do now?**

**Affa: Be locked up in a cage with Jeremie from XANA!**

**Morgan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Affa:YESSSSS !**

**Jeremie: XANAXANXANAXANAXANAXANA!**

**Affa: -Locks the two of them in a cage-**

**Jeremie:!**

**Affa: -throws tarp over the cage- Present time!**

**Kitten: YOU DIDN'T DO YOUR DARE!**

**Affa: Fine. -takes iPod and puts Hey Mickey on repeat, then tunes it out-**

**Anna: Um...I already have ninja weapons, ninja stars...**

**Affa: Well...here's a numb-chuck, a sword, ummmmm...some other stuff, and a hotplate.**

**Everyone: Huh?**

**Affa: Simpsons reference.**

**Everyone: Ohhh... **

**Affa: Anyway...cool, more apples, I don't want them every time but...wait, no, MOMO STAY BACK...AHHHHHHHHH!**

**Momo: -attacks me and eats apples-**

**Kitten: -attacks me and eats mashed potatoes- MASHED POTATOES ARE MY FAVORITEST! -goes crazy-**

**Zach: Is it just me or is she even more food obsessed than usual?**

**Affa: Yeah, ya know that Explorers of Darkness story I'm writing with you guys?**

**Zach: Yeah, what about it.**

**Affa: Mashed potatoes don't exist there, all she has to eat are berries and Apples and that sort of thing.**

**Katty: Affa, why do you insist on torturing all of us?**

**Affa: Whatever do you mean, Katty?**

**Katty: In here, and all of our individual stories for that matter. I mean I-**

**Affa: HEY, NO SPOILERS! **

**Katty: Fine. Morgan's dad died and her boyfriend hates her, Taelia's adopted parents are dead, Kitten and Zach-**

**Affa: STOP IT WITH THE SPOILERS!**

**Katty: OKAY ALREADY! And Alana's home was destroyed and she has no idea where her family is, and Michael has to deal with Biff every day!**

**Rob: Sorry to interrupt your rant, but it's been 5 minutes, and Affa you can stop listening to Hey Micky now.**

**Affa: What...oh, the song, didn't even notice it. -pulls off tarp, lets Morgan out, gets Jeremie cage away as quickly as possible- And here's you're mute button.**

**Morgan: I'll save this for later. -looks evilly at everyone in the room-**

**Momo: The last review is from Charmed Antiques: **

Dares

Morgan: Listen to the Barney song for a long time (you can thank cupcake for my inspiration on this one)

Gifts

Affa: money to buy a new studio

Kitten: duck tape. go wild

Suggestion- I think Momo from Avatar should be your next servant.

**Affa: -sets iPod for the Barney song and tapes buds to Morgan's ears-**

**Kitten: Why do you have the Barney song on your iPod?**

**Affa: Um...I...don't...know...**

**Morgan: EVERYONE WILL PAYYYYY, PAYYYYYY, AUGH, I HATE THIS SONGGGGG!**

**Affa: Here's your duck tape...**

**Kitten: YAHOOOOOOO! -goes wild an covers entire supplies closet and everyone in there (including herself) with duck tape-**

**Affa: YAY! MONEY! -looks around- And just in time too. I think I'll build it in NegaCarthage, since everyone's been so mean to Morgan today.**

**Morgan: -muffled screaming-**

**Affa: So that's that, send in what you want to see happen here, and the new stdio should be up by next chapter, peace! -tries to get out of duck tape but can't- ROB! GET ME OUTTA HERE!**

**Rob: -who is also wrapped in duck tape- HOW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Affa: Okay, so only two reviews, that's ok but I usually like three or four when writing this, whatever. Also I saw this trailer for CL season five with new content...but I sent it to cupcake and she said the new stuff was from another show she'd watched...so that's what I get for getting my hopes up. -sigh- It isn't cupcakes fault though, I should have been more skeptical or asked CLU or something.**

**This is dedicated to my EXTREMELY awesome, bestest friend since Kindergarden since it was her bat mitzvah last Sunday. She inspired Anna Rose and she's the awesomest perso you could ever oipe to have as a best friend. Though we don't go to the same school anymore I try as best I can to see her often. And I miss seeing her every day...So a big HAPPY BAY MITZVAH to Anna Rose from the AwesomeFanFictionAuthor! I was gonna put her dedication in XANA! but I probably won't have time for that for a while. And my other real world friends out there, I love you guys to, Anna just got there first! ^_^**

**Oh, and I don't own CL, I do own OCs, yadda yadda yadda yadda...STORY TIME!  
**

**

* * *

Affa: Yay! I just went to Anna's bat mitzvah!**

**Anna: Huh? It's not my bat mitzvah?**

**Affa: No, but it was the one of the person you're based on. Her name isn't Anna but I don't use peoples real names.**

**Anna: So does that mean I don't have to do my dares?**

**Affa: HAHAHAHAHAHA! No.

* * *

**

**Affa: Hello people of Lyoko and beyond, I am the AwesomeFanFictionAuthor and this is CLOCI coming live to you from my brand new studio in NegaCarthage. And since we're all in our Lyoko forms, if anyone gives me any trouble -holds up laser rifle-**

**Michael: Um, Affa...**

**Affa: Yes?**

**Michael: You never gave me a Lyoko outfit, Lyoko was destroyed before I knew it was real.**

**Affa: Yeah, well I don't know how a lot of you characters Lyoko outfits look, does it really matter?**

**Everyone: I guess not...**

**Affa: Okay, so nobody suggested a slave so I have to think of one myself, or ya know what, ROB!**

**Rob: Yeah?**

**Affa: You're gonna be my default slave from now on, if no one suggests anything it'll be you.**

**Rob: I'm already your slave, it was in the intern job description see -shows me- right here, slave.**

**Affa: Oh...okay then, read the first review!**

**Rob: The first review is from Bunny Girl 127:**

Dares

Kitten: Don't be food obsessed for the rest of the chapter.

Micheal: dye your hair purple (it'll stay like that until the next chapter)

Morgan: Use the mute remote from last chapter to mute Katty for the rest of the chapter.

Gifts

Kitten: a new skateboard

Micheal: a pet manta

Morgan: a ninja sword

Affa: decorations for the new studio

**Kitten: -who is still eating the mashed potatoes from last time- Wh-what did Rob say?**

**Affa: Don't be food obsessed for the rest of the chapter.**

**Kitten: B-b-but, my love of food is genetic! I don't think it's possible for me NOT to be food obsessed!**

**Affa: Hm...Then I guess we'll just have to lock you in the Tower.**

**Kitten: WHAT!**

**Affa: -Locks her in the Tower- Rob do we have any purple hair dye?**

**Rob: No, but I can go get some of Odd's.**

**Affa: Really, I was thinking more of a dark purple for Michael.**

**Rob: Well sorry, but if you know a place that sells dark purple hair dye at this hour!**

**Affa: FINE! GO GET ODD'S!**

**Rob: Will do.**

**Affa: Humph...okay, says you gotta use the mute button on Katty, Morgan.**

**Morgan: -smiles- Okay.**

**Katty: What, I haven't said anything all chapter! What did I-...**

**Morgan: Hey, it works!**

**Katty:...!**

**Alana: Seriously, what'd Katty do to get muted?**

**Affa: I don't know. Ask Bunny, she's the one who gave Morgan the dare.**

**Alana: Bunny, why did you-**

**Affa: Alana,**

**Alana: Yeah?**

**Affa: Bunny isn't here.**

**Alana: Oh.**

**Zach: Hey, what's taking Rob so long?**

**-in Odd's room-**

**Rob: Come on Odd, we need it for the show!**

**Odd: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY HAIR DYE!**

**Rob: Give me the hair dye Odd!**

**Odd: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**-cell rings-**

**Rob: Hello?**

**Affa: Hey, we can hear Odd all the way from wherever the heck NegaCarthage is anyway, need some help?**

**Rob: Yeah.**

**Affa: Oh Kenny...**

**(Kenny translates, shoots Odd repeatedly until Odd lets go of the hair dye, Rob picks it up and goes back to the studio)**

**Affa: K Michael, you want to do this the easy way or the fun way.**

**Michael: Fun for me...or fun for you?**

**Affa: Fun for me, duh! -ties up Michael and hangs him over a volcano of purple hair dye- MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Alana: Why are you being so mean to Michael?**

**Affa: Because it's funny, loosen up, he isn't hurt. -drops Michael into the dye-**

**Alana: MICHAEL!**

**Michael: -Gets out of dye but his whole body is purple- I'm...fine...**

**Affa: And here's your new pet Manta!**

**Michael: O...kay...cool!**

**Affa: And now we have a skateboard for Kitten. -goes into Tower-**

**Kitten: Lemme outta here!**

**Affa: Hm...NO! But Bunny got you a skateboard.**

**Kitten: YAY! SKATEBOARD! We'll show them, skatey, WE'LL SHOW THEM ALL!**

**Affa: Um...I'm gonna leave now...**

**Kitten: No! Don't leave me in here all alone!**

**Affa: Bye.**

**Kitten: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...I'm so lonely...**

**Affa: OK guys, I'm back and...OK WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP GIVING MORGAN WEAPONS!**

**Morgan: Because they love me, I don't know if you've noticed, but my story is more popular than any of the other OC's!**

**Affa: -rolls eyes- Whatever, here's you're ninja sword.**

**Morgan: Hey, what is my weapon on Lyoko? It's never really been established.**

**Affa: Oh...Hey, you're right, I never wrote it! OK, Morgan you have this energy jabby thing with two fingers, sorta pressure pointy I guess...**

**Morgan: Oh, okay, neat! I'm gonna have fun with this! -goes off to use her sword and ability on people who really haven't done anything to her-**

**Affa: And lastly...Ooooo, decorations! ROB!**

**Rob: Yeah?**

**Affa: Put up these decorations!**

**Rob: What are they?**

**Affa: Those huge sticker things you put on the wall of Code Lyoko pictures!**

**Katty:...**

**Affa: What was that?**

**Katty:...!**

**Anna: She's muted, remember?**

**Affa: Oh, I'm sure she's not saying anything important...**

**Rob: FIRE!**

**Everyone: AHHHHHHHH! -runs away-**

**Alana: Um...How is there fire on a Replika?**

**Affa: How the heck should I know? Things don't have to make sense around here! -balloons rain from the sky and the entire population of Kadic appears and starts partying- See?**

**-a few minutes later-**

**Rob: OK, the fire's out and the decor is up.**

**Affa: Cool! Next review!**

**Rob: From, oooo, a newbie to reviewing your stories, WingedHero540:**

roflmao!

Dares

Morgan: Read the ENTIRE Twilight Saga (just reading the first book is torture enough!)

Anna: Watch Tellatubies (SP?) for five hours.

Kitten: Watch Plan 9 from Outer Space (one of the worst movies ever!)

Gifts

Everyone: Tickets to see Vampires Suck

**Affa: MORGAN! YOU HAVE A DARE!**

**Morgan: Awww...I was having fun...**

**Affa: No offense but your fun isn't exactly good for humanity.**

**Morgan: No offense but I really don't care about humanity.**

**Affa: OK...says you have to read the entire Twilight Saga.**

**Morgan: Let me at it.**

**-2.5 seconds of pure torture later-**

**Morgan: …..Done.**

**Anna: Really, that fast?**

**Morgan: I'm a computer program, what do you expect?**

**Affa: ANNA! TELETUBIES!**

**Anna: Aww...I hateses it!**

**Affa: Well you should have thought of that before you became my OC.**

**Anna: What do you mean? I didn't have a choice!**

**Affa: Yeah, you're right...Oh well!**

**Anna: -goes to watch her Tellitubie marathon- **

**Affa: -brings up one of those interfacy things inside the towers that connects with the one Kitten is in- Hey Kitten!**

**Kitten:...That's right skatey, we'll show them all what it feels like to be taken away from what's special to you! We'll take away what's special to them!**

**Affa: Uh...Kitten...you still on that?**

**Kitten: Huh?...Affa?**

**Affa: Yep. That's what I is called.**

**Kitten: GET ME OUT OF THIS TOWER!**

**Affa: Sorry, can't. But I do have an in flight movie for ya.**

**Kitten: Really? What? Something with Dr. Shrank?**

**Affa: Uh...no. First, isn't Dr. Shrank a show not a movie? And second, you're into Dr. Shrank?**

**Kitten: It's your story Affa, it's your story.**

**Affa: ….Right. Kitten, you'll be watching Plan 9 from Outer Space and I was told that it was one of the worst movies ever. -shrug- Enjoy!**

**-starts movie, as soon as it starts you can hear Kitten screaming even though she's locked in a Tower halfway across the sector-**

**Kitten: AAAAAAAAAAAHH!**

**Katty: -rolls eyes-...**

**Michael: It can't be that bad can it?**

**Affa: Apparently it is. **

**-5 hours later-**

**Affa: OK LET'S GET EVERYONE AND GO SEE VAMPIRES SUCK!**

**Everyone: HOORAY!**

**Affa: Thanks, I REALLY wanted to see this!**

**-sees movie-**

**Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Katty:...!**

**Morgan: It's true! Twilight sucks SOOOOOO bad! (sorry to any Twilight fans reading this I'm not trying to offend you or anything)**

**Alana: ….I don't get this part...**

**Kitten: Don't worry...we'll explain later.**

**Michael: Hey! I need more popcorn!**

**Affa: Get it yourself! I'm watching.**

**Rob: Ahem! Did someone forget me?**

**Affa: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just sit down and, uh...feed me CANDY!**

**Rob: Aw...come on...**

**Zach: I LOVE this.**

**Affa: Haha, I know, right! K, that's all for now. Join us next time on CLOCI and REVIEW with...well whatever you want my OCs to do. Anything at all (as long as it stays rated T)! And I don't think Rob wants to be my slave forever so, think of someone else. Bye! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS SUCH A GREAT MOVIE!

* * *

**

**You heard Affa, REVIEW! BE TORTUROUS TO MY OCs, THEY DESERVE IT!**

**Alana: What'd we do?**

**Affa: Nothing my dear Alana, it's just fun!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with this! I don't own the canon stuff, but I own most of what's here! Thanks to all those who review!**

**

* * *

**

**Kitten: And then the platypus says YOUR MOM!**

**Affa: Um….are you getting jokes from your dad? Kitten: Yeah, why?**

**Affa: Well please stop, his jokes suck!**

**Kitten: -gives the look-**

**Affa: Well, welcome all to CLOCI! And yeah it's been a while since I updated…So, thanks to Moonlitdaze I have three slaves to choose from. Zuko, Toph, or Azula. Hm…Toph, I choose you!**

**Kitten: What is this, pokemon?**

**Affa: Haha! You would know lil Skitty! So Toph, read the disclaimer!**

**Toph: -glares at Affa-**

**Affa: Well, go on…**

**Toph: SERIOUSLY! I CAN'T READ GENIUS! BLIND REMEMBER?**

**Affa:…Oh yeah…Well then Zuko it is!**

**Zuko: WHAT!**

**Affa: Yup, this outta be entertaining! Read el disclaimero!**

**Zuko: No!**

**Affa: Yup!**

**Zuko: No!**

**Affa: I'm the author, you're the character, now GO!**

**Zuko: -cursing under breath- Affa doesn't own Code Lyoko or Avatar…**

**Affa: Good fire prince, have a cookie.**

**Zuko: -throws cookie at Affa- The first review is from Cupcake Cutie:**

dares:

Alana- I send Rosie after you

Kitten- must be locked in a room with my friend's evil cat that likes to  
attack people

Morgan- you must play with elmo from seasame street

And for the suggestions for the speech, I think I might follow your  
suggestion and dress up like Mel. This shall be interesting...

**Rosie: Oh hi! This is soooo exiting! I've never been in this story before! Ooo this place is so cool! The posters and stuff you got up and this place is so bulgy! And who's Alana, Cupcake said I was supposed to meet her and talk and stuff! Is that her?**

**Kitten: No, I'm Kitten, Alana's over there.**

**Rosie: Oh hi Alana! I love your pink hair, how'd you get it like that?**

**Alana: Um...well-**

**Rosie: Ya know you remind me of a friend of mine, Aelita Stones, ya know her? Man, you two must go through sooooo much hair die to get it to stay like that permanently! Are you like an anime freak and that's why you dye your hair pink? Cause there's lots of girls in anime with pink hair, like Lucy and Nana and Sakura and Yuchiru and Hanyu and Mariko! I just love anime! And-**

**Alana: NOOOOO! WHY HAVE I BEEN CURSED WITH THIS PERSON! WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG!**

**Affa: Nothing, everyone gets their share of torture whether you're the nicest -gestures to Alana- or the most evil. -gestures to Morgan- Okay Rosie, while your here, Cupcake keeps giving the spoiler that you aren't just an irritating loud mouth that everyone thinks you are. So what's up with that?**

**Rosie:...**

**Affa: Your not leaving until you tell me. **

**Rosie: CUPCAKE SHE WANTS TO KNOW THE SPOILER!**

**Cupcake: NO, BAD AFFA! NO SPOILERS FOR YOU! -hits Affa with frying pan and sneaks out of studio-**

**Affa: R-r-r-rob...**

**Rob: Right, so Kitten, meet cupecake's friend's insane cat!**

**Kitten: What the-**

**Cat: HISSSSSSS -jumps on Kitten and starts clawing at her-**

**Kitten: LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M ONE OF YOU!**

**Cat: MMMMMMEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWW! -scratch-**

**Rob: Morgan, Elmo wants to play with you.**

**Morgan:YAYAYAYAYAYAY! I love Elmo! Come on, let's sing the alphabet song forever! WOOOOOO!**

**Rob:...I don't think any of us saw that coming...**

**Affa: Okay, I'm- wait, is Morgan dancing around with Elmo...? If you ****need me I'll be sleeping in my room and trying not to hallucinate. -faints-**

**Rob: Alright but I'm not doing the next review! That's Zuko's job!**

**Zuko: I hate you people.**

**Rob: Yeah, I hate working for her too but we're both stuck for it so might as well not sulk or whatever. Read the next review.**

**Zuko: Fine, it's from...percyjacsonlover123.**

**Affa: -magically recovers- Ooo, Pjs, this outta be good!**

**Zuko:**

not very torturous! NEED MORE TORTURE!

**Affa: THAT'S IT! I expect better from you pjs! Maybe if we got Squeeky here, SHE would know how to bring on the torture! If ya want more torture send some in yourself. Just sayin' don't take it as me being mad or anything. Next review.**

**Zuko: Rawr! It's from Moonlitdaze:**

Gifts:

Hmmmm-

Ten bucks for everyone and a hug from me. (Don't know why I though of that one)

Affa: Even MORE gifts for the new studio! :)!

Morgan: A Hoops and Yoyo card (look them up if you haven't heard of them, they're hilarious)

Kitten: Beef Jerky!

Micheal: A pen-for randomosity's sake. (sorry, it doesn't turn into a sword!)

Anna: an extra hug fro huginess's sake!

(Maya: Forgive Ariel, she's in a weird mood these days. The upcoming doom of school is getting to her!

Ariel: Maya, I am NOT, shut up and let me be generous!)

Alana: A scroll on which is written The meaning of life (sorry only you will be able to read it and if you tell anyone you will be cursed. No pressure...)

**Moonlit: -magically appears dressed as Ariel- HUGGGGS!**

**Everyone else: TEN BUCKS!**

**Moonlit: -Gives death hugs and disappears-**

**Affa: Woooo! Decorations! Zuko, you gots to put them up!**

**Zuko: This is demeaning!**

**Affa: Aw, too bad for you. MORGAN YOU GOTS A PRESENT!**

**Morgan: BUT I'M PLAYING WITH ELLLMMMOOO!**

**Affa:...Oh wow, I wasn't hallucinating...? Come on Morgan, it's a Hoops and Yoyo card which I had to look up but from the google image results I came up with I don't get why it's so hysterical, which according to Moonlit, it is.**

**Morgan: Eh, you keep it, Elmo and I were just about to start building the biggest block tower EVER!**

**Katty: So why aren't we recording this for youtube again?**

**Affa: Good point, Zuko, set it up.**

**Zuko: I've never seen anything like this and I don't know how to use it.**

**Affa: Fine, Rob, you set it up.**

**Rob: -sigh- On it.**

**-beef jerky appears-**

**Kitten: WOOOOOOOOO! BEEF JERKY! -eats it in a frenzy-**

**Odd: NOOOOOOOOOO! MY JERKY!**

**Affa: Odd! You're not supposed to be here unless you're a part of a dare, get out!**

**Odd: Fine, Jeez!**

**Affa: And here's your, uh, random worthless pen...**

**Michael: -uncaps pen- And nothing happens, why did I get this?**

**Affa: How should I know? Also you can't get rid of it!**

**Michael: -throws pen- I can so get rid of it! -pen flies back and hits Michael in the head-**

**Affa: Told you. Oh, Moonlit has to come back to give Anna an extra hug.**

**Moonlit: Hey guys, I'm back! -death hugs Anna-**

**Anna: OWWW! I'm still sore from the last hug...**

**Moonlit: And here's your scroll Alana. -goes away-**

**Alana: -reads it- Oh! So that's the meaning of life! I don't know if I should be happy or depressed for everyone.**

**Affa: Way to be specific Alana, come on, I wanna know!**

**Alana: No, I don't want you to be cursed.**

**Ulrich: I do, and I know a bunch of others that agree with me.**

**Affa: GET OUT OF HERE ULRICH! Rob, why do you keep letting the canons in?**

**Rob: I'm putting up decorations, I can't do EVERYTHING at once!**

**Jeremie: XXXXAAAAAAANNNNNNAAAAA! -swings around baseball bat-**

**Affa: ROB!**

**Rob: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!**

**Everyone:...**

**Jeremie: Xana?**

**Affa: -takes Jeremie's bat and hits all canons in the room, knocking them out- Okay, this is it for this chapter. Don't forget to send in the stuff you want to see happen.

* * *

**

**1. I really hope I did a good job representing Rosie! Watcha think Cupcake?**

**2. Special thanks to Lizzie for the names of anime girls with pink hair!**

**3. Sorry if I was OOC for Zuko or other people, Avatar isn't my strongest show and I haven't seen it in a while.**

**4. Got to my rp forum, go, right now. The more the merrier!**

**5. as always, review  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I don't own Code Lyoko which really sucks. Oh well, here's the story.**

**

* * *

Affa: So I was dared to update faster and I want the Halloween stuff! Here ya go. Rob, you're my slave this time around!**

**Rob: Awwww...Do I have to?**

**Affa: Um...yeah. -sings Subdigitals song I'm listening to-**

**Anna: Why...? **

**Affa: Cause I'm listening to their album and they rock!**

**Katty: Yeah they do!**

**Affa: Rob, the disclaimer.**

**Rob: Affa does not own Code Lyoko, or anything else MoonScoop does.**

**Affa: And now the first review.**

**Rob: The first review is from Lavender Frostflower.**

Well, torture was requested, so I shall provide it!

I dare all of you to spend 45 minutes on a school bus full of boys singing the song that never ends. Yes, I recently had a field trip.

Affa, I dare YOU to update faster, and IF you do, you get a bunch of Halloween stuff for use in a future chap.

Everyone gets cake and candy, and a Halloween costume of your choosing, regardless of the update speed of the author.

Good luck!

**Affa: Have fun with that guys.**

**Rob: She said EVERYONE, Affa. Or should I call you-**

**Affa: -covers his mouth- NO! Nobody can know my true name! You foolish mortals wouldn't be able to handle it!**

**Morgan: What? You can't call anyone foolish mortal, if anyone will it's me!**

**Affa: Whatever, I'm allowed to be dramatic!**

**-bus arrives-**

**Rob: Well, get on. The guys are waiting.**

**Anna: WHY?**

**Everyone: WHY?**

**Affa: Come on guys, let get this over with...**

**-get in bus-**

**Random boys: It's the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and now they are stuck singing it forever just because...**

**Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Kitten: Lemme outta here NOW!**

**Affa: KILL ME NOW!**

**Rob: Some people-**

**Katty: Oh no, don't YOU start!**

**Morgan: Get me out of here NOW!**

**Affa: I don't control the bus, it'll stop in 45 minutes.**

**Morgan: Fine, I'll just activate a Tower and possess everyone! -tries but can't.**

**Boys on bus: -in creepy, horror film voices- We cannot be possessed, It is the song that never ends...**

**Taelia: Nice going, see how well THAT worked?**

**Everyone: TAELIA?**

**Taelia: Yes?**

**Michael: You haven't been here since chapter 1, where've you been?**

**Taelia: I've been being ignored by Affa! She doesn't write any fics with me so just forgets about me! So do all the reviewing people!**

**Affa: Ugh! Did you not see the authors note I put? I'm gonna write more chaps for you!**

**Taelia: Did ya start yet? Is there a document?**

**Affa: Uh...no...**

**Taelia: And what have you been working on?**

**Affa: Not much, I've been really busy.**

**Taelia: I know you were writing something at school in your free time, what was it?**

**Affa: Fine...I've been working on Kenny the Kankrelat in religious school and episode 25 in CL Rewind.**

**Taelia: You're writing about a KANKRELAT before me?**

**Affa: Yup.**

**Zach: Uh...guys...**

**Both: WHAT, STERN!**

**Zach: It's been 45 minutes, we can get off the bus now...**

**Everyone: HOORAY! -gets far away from the bus, far, far, far away-**

**Affa: So was this faster? Yes, no? I'm taking the Halloween stuff anyway! And YAY! Now I don't have to go searching for my Morgan costume.**

**Rob: The costumes are only for the fic here in NegaCarthage, if ya want the real thing you still have to find it.**

**Affa: Aw...have to bug my mom to go out and buy the pieces of it...**

**Everyone: CAKE, CANDY. AND COSTUMES, OH MY!**

**Affa: Follow the Yellow brick road! Don't you carry nothin that might be a load, come on ease on down, ease on down, down the road!**

**Kitten: That's The Wiz, wrong play!**

**Affa: I know but I love that song! And the ending number. -starts singing Home- When I think of home, I think of a place-**

**Everyone: SHUT UP!**

**Affa: -pouting- fine...next review then.**

**Rob: Our next review is from the ever supportive and extremely awesome, Cupcake Cutie!**

Haha! I loved it! Rosie was perfectly portrayed and I laughed when Morgan was playing with Elmo -that was hilarious!

ANYWAYS, hm...I'm losing my creativity for these dares...ugh. And I've been lately obsessed with Whose Line (as you know) sooooo

Morgan, Katty, Alana, and Michael: I hereby dare you to do a hoedown! (four lines sung per person with a rhyme scheme of aabb. You can decide the topic for it.)

And I've got a dare for Rob as well!(laughs evilly).

Rob, Kitten, and Anna: You guys get to play a game called Helping Hands. Kitten will be behind Rob and be his hands since Rob cannot use his own. Anna, you'll be the normal person. Again, you can decide the situation they're in and who they are)

Gifts:

Morgan- love potion (idk, just thought of it randomly)

Kitten- the ability to talk to food (another random thing)

Michael- hair gel

Alana- the ability to see 3 seconds into the future for the rest of the chapter.

(that's all I got for now. PM me or talk to me in the rp if you have any questions about the dares)

**Affa: Okay! You heard the review! Morgan! Katty! Alana! Michael! Hoedown time!**

**Katty: What's the theme?**

**Affa: How much you loooove being on this show!**

**Morgan: But we pretty much all hate it here!**

**Affa: Too bad! Go!**

**Morgan: I love this show about as much as I love a mole, if it were my choice it would go die in a hole. Singing this song doesn't make me hate it less, this whole show is a big fat mess!**

**Katty: I don't know if it's all that bad, though stories like this might become a fad. But there's something to which there's no contest, and that would be an epic Code Lyoko fest!**

**Alana: I kinda like the fact that we're in my homeland, what would it be like in a band? This show is okay but there definitely is better, for instance flying on a feather.**

**Michael: Then of course there's me with an orange...**

**Affa: NOTHING RYHMES WITH ORANGE SMART ONE!**

**Michael: Um...door hinge?**

**Affa: No, sorry doesn't count. NEXT GAME! Come on people, I should be laughing till I cry! I'm not crying!**

**Morgan: I can make you cry.**

**Taelia: I can help.**

**Affa: Nah, it's good, next game! Helping Hands.**

**Anna: Hey Rob, you got girly hands!**

**Rob: Shut up Anna! -hands do Egyptian-**

**Anna: Just sayin' those are some extremely feminine hands!**

**Rob: Why do I have to do this? -hands do the blah blah blah thing-**

**Affa: Cause you were told to by an author!**

**Rob: -hands face slap him- Hey! No hurting me Kitten!**

**Kitten: I'm not Kitten, I'm your arms! -punches him in the gut- Haha! This is fun! -slaps him around- Hahahahaaha!**

**Affa: Okay, okay! That's enough. Let's get on with the other stuff. Morgan, here's your love potion, gee, wonder what you're gonna use it for?**

**Morgan: Oh William! Got some...uh...soda for you!**

**Affa: -rolls eyes- Didn't see THAT one coming...**

**Kitten: What's that food? You don't want to get eaten, your scared of me? Oh no! The food is screaming! I can't eat like this! -cries-**

**Michael: What? I don't need hair gel? Where'd you get this anyway?**

**Affa: Odd, why?**

**Odd: GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR GEL!**

**Michael: Okay. -gives it back- don't need need it anyway.**

**Odd: Oh...okay...I kinda expected a big fight over it...**

**Taelia: Yeah, we all expect things. -glares at Affa-**

**Alana: I will run into a wall. -runs into a wall- Taelia will go chase Affa with a chainsaw.**

**Taelia: If you say so. -chases Affa with a chainsaw-**

**Affa: So, that's it for now. Please include Taelia before she kills me!**

**Alana: You will review this story.

* * *

**

**You heard the Lyokon, GO!**

**Srry for not updating other things, I'm trying but I have about a trillion things to do!**

**Things I personally would like to see updated:**

**Anything from Cupcake, the q&a preferably ^_^**

**My Life as a Garage Kid, pweeze Moonlit...**

**The other two OC casting calls I got into though they probably arent reading this.**

**The story this is inspired by, though she probably isn't reading this either...**

**That's it, till next time.  
**


	7. LATE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

**Affa: It's a late Halloween special!**

**Anna: Really, really, really, really-**

**Affa: THEY GET IT!**

**Anna: Just stating a fact.**

**Affa: Ugh, whatever, I've been busy and lazy and school. Standard excuse for not updating. So as a change of pace Jim will be my slave.**

**Kitten: Why Jim?**

**Affa: Dunno. JIM!**

**Jim: Yeah?**

**Affa: Read the disclaimer.**

**Jim: I don't have to take orders from some kid, I was a ranger in Quebec once-**

**Affa: But you'd rather not talk about it, I know. And you have to take orders from me.**

**Jim: Oh, and why is that young lady?**

**Affa: Because I can do this! -types: A safe falls on Jim's head- I love Loony Toons!**

**Kitten: Me too!**

**Affa: Well duh, I created you, we're bound to have a few common interests. All of my characters do mostly.**

**Morgan: Can we get this over with, I'm getting picked on this chapter. Affa doesn't own Code Lyoko but she does own us.**

**Affa: Thank you Morgan. Let's take Teen-Lyokofan7777's review first.**

I dare everyone to go jump in a lake...cross-dressed. (Boys dress as girls and vice versa)

Prizes:

Affa-a microphone

Rob-chocochip cookie

Katty-a book of your choice

Kitten-a kitten?

Morgan-a palomino to call your own.

**Affa: Kitten you get Odd's clothing, Zach you get a Geisha outfit, Katty dress as William, Anna as Herb, Morgan as Jeremie, Taelia as a Man in Black, Alana and Michael dress as each other, Rob dress as. Hey, where is Rob?**

**Katty: On vacation in California.**

**Affa: Oh, I know how to get him here. FREE COOKIES!**

**Rob: -comes running in- Where?**

**Affa: Right here. -hands him cookies- Now hurry up and get in this Milly outfit!**

**Rob: What?**

**Affa: We have to jump in a lake cross-dressed. -gets in Ulrich outfit-**

**Rob: And where is there a lake?**

**Alana: In the Ice Sector of course.**

**Katty: We're jumping into Ice Sector water? NO!**

**Affa: I don't like it either but it come on. Lets go.**

**-one Way Tower sequence later-**

**Everyone: Ugh...-jumps in- AHHHHHHHHH!**

**-everyone except Morgan and Alana who are used to it turn into icecubes-**

**Alana: Babies, can't take a little cold? -drags them all back to studio and draws mustaches on everyone-**

**One defrosting later**

**Affa: A Microphone? HOORAY! HERE WE ARE, GOING FAR TO SAVE ALL THAT WE LOVE IT WE GIVE WHAT WE GOT WE WILL -get's knocked out by Morgan-**

**Morgan: And that's why you never EVER give that girl a microphone.**

**Katty: Any book? The Code Lyoko one in English!**

**Rob: It isn't out in English yet, sorry.**

**Affa: And if it is it's MIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!**

**Katty: Oh you don't want to get in a fan fight with me.**

**Affa: Oh yeah? -punches her-**

**Katty: No, you did not just do that! -runs at Affa and they start fighting Lyoko style-**

**Rob: And Kitten, here's...a kitten...**

**Kitten: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! A KITTEN!**

**Kitten(not the character, the kitten): RAWR! -scratches her all up-**

**Kitten: Ow...-faints-**

**Morgan: Hahahaha! Okay I got a palomino, um...-looks up on Google Images- OH! It's a horse. Cool!**

**Affa: Told ya, NEVER get in a fight against me over Code Lyoko stuff!**

**Katty: -all beaten up- But I was the one who told you that...**

**Affa: Oh, whatever, same difference. Next review!**

**Rob: It's from ** **punkybrewster100:**

Just started reading this and it is sooooo funny!

Dares:

Affa: I dare you to switch places with Morgan and take every dare that she gets. (I just feel like Morgan should be avenged.)

Gifts:

Morgan: Pizza

Zach: Weapons of mass destruction

Kitten: Subdigitals prize pack

**Morgan: YEEEEESSSSSS! I'M AVENGED!**

**Affa: Oh, -looks ahead to dares Morgan has- WHY!**

**Morgan: So I get to be in control of reality now? Sweet!**

**Everyone: -cowers in fear-**

**Morgan: YEEEEAAAAHHH! -changes Earth into apocalypse scene with the robot troops everywhere-**

**Alana: Wait, weren't we in NegaCarthage two seconds ago?**

**Morgan: Well now we aren't.**

**Affa: Well if we've switched roles I get to be an epic specter and you get to host the show, go ahead, we're all waiting.**

**Morgan: Sure. Um...-reads review- Looks like I get some pizza...where is it...?**

**Affa: Wow, you are clueless! Write it down.**

**Morgan: Huh?**

**Affa: If your taking my place you have to write that you got the pizza and then it will appear.**

**Taelia: Wow, that makes absolutely no sense!**

**Affa: Sure it does, in my head at least.**

**Morgan: So if we take your laptop, wow, this thing is outdated!**

**Affa: Shut up!**

**Morgan: Then I go to Open Office, CLOCI ch7, and type "Morgan get's pizza" -pizza appears- Hey, it worked!**

**Affa: Yeah, it did, big surprise. **

**Morgan: And "Zach get's weapons of mass destruction" -they appear- This is so cool! **

**Affa: Since I'm supposed to be you, yoink! -takes Zach's weapons of mass destruction-**

**Zach: Whatever, I wasn't going to do anything with them anyway.**

**Kitten: -all beaten up and crawling- ...need...medical attention...**

**Morgan: Don't have any, but here's a subdigitals prize pack.**

**Kitten: …**

**Alana: Can't you see she's hurt? -uses epic healing abilities-**

**Michael: Since when can you heal people?**

**Alana: Since forever, Affa just didn't mention it in our story yet.**

**Kitten: Subdigitals stuff! Cool.**

**Affa: Um, next review.**

**Morgan: Right, next and last review from...Lavender Frostflower**

YAY! YOU GOT THE HALLOWEEN STUFF!

Ok, so now I'm going to Halloween theme the dares, so here it goes

Everyone has officially been dared to wear their costumes in the next two chapters unless specificaly dared to take them off, and then only for that dare.

Morgan, you have been dared to take your aunt Trick-or-treating, and YOU have to collect candy too.

Michael, I dare you to ask Alana to the halloween costume ball that Kadic is convinintly hosting this chapter.

Alana, I dare you to accept.

Zach, You are takeing Kitten to the dance, and yes Kitten, you have to accept

Morgan, go ahead, take William.

The Lyoko Warriors will also be attending this party as well, so morgan also has to mingle with them. Yes, I'm picking on morgan today, I'll pick someone else next time.

In fact, everyone will be going to said party!

And at the party, their will be candy, punch, and all manner of other foods.

And Morgan, because I'm picking on you, you get Kanky, a large pumpkin, and the candy you collected with Aelita.

Good luck and have fun!

**Everyone: -gets in Lyoko outfits because I'm too lazy to think of in character costumes for everyone-**

**Affa: Okay, so I'm taking Morgan's dare so do I have to take Aelita trick-or-treating, or my aunt?**

**Morgan: Do I care?**

**Affa: Well you're running the show, so you're the one who has to decide!**

**Morgan: Fine, Aelita. Rob, go get Aelita.**

**Rob: No.**

**Morgan: Get her or else! -electricity appears in her hand-**

**Rob: I'm not scared of you. -picks up a shield that appeared out of nowhere-**

**Morgan: -writes down: Aelita appears-**

**Aelita: -appears- Let's go, Affa.**

**Affa: YAY! CANDY!**

**Aelita: Oi, this is going to be like taking a five-year-old trick-or-treating, isn't it?**

**Affa: YUP!**

**Michael: Um...Alana?**

**Alana: Yeah?**

**Michael: Will you, um...uh...**

**Alana: What?**

**Michael: Um...**

**Alana: What?**

**Michael: Um...**

**Everyone: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Michael: OK OK! -rushed- Alana will you go to the dance with me?**

**Alana: HELL YEAH!**

**Zach: Kitten?**

**Kitten: Yeah, I'd love to go!**

**Affa: -comes back with tons of candy- Wait do _I_ have to go out with William? NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Morgan: And I'm not! DOUBLE NOOO!**

**William: At least I'm not going with the psychopath!**

**Affa: I'll make this dance a living hell for you William, bring out the spiders! -nothing happens- Oh yeah, I can't do that anymore...**

**William: YES! And the person who can won't hurt me!**

**Affa: -punches him in the face- I can still hurt you my dear William. -punches again-**

**-At party-**

**Taelia: I'm not much for parties, but this is pretty cool!**

**Affa: And Aelita's the dj.**

**Morgan: And I don't have to talk to them! -Large pumpkin filled with candy and Kanky appear- Hooray!**

**Everyone: -mingles and has an overall good time- HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Affa: Hi people! Let's see, fuzzy pajama pants, old t shirt, perfect writing outfit!**

**Zach: Don'tcha think you're a bit under dressed, Affa?**

**Affa: No, you're all over dressed. -sticks tongue out- Rob, disclaimer.**

**Rob: No, I look ridiculous!**

**Affa: NOW ROB!**

**Rob: -comes out in a bear/fish suit-**

**Everyone: -stifles laughter-**

**Rob:...shut...up...-holds up bazooka-**

**Affa: -snaps-**

**Bazooka: -turns into teddy bear-**

**Everyone: -laughs some more at Rob's ridiculousness-**

**Rob: AFFA DOESN'T OWN CODE LYOKO, ONLY HER CHARACTERS AND SETS! -stalks off and pouts-**

**Affa: Now I'm going to do this review first because if I don't I'll forget it. This review is from Donald who isn't on this site but wanted to review all the same:**

Great story so far... And I have a few dares I guess... Morgon: spend a chapter in a locked room with the Jeremie from XANA! Talea: Fight to the death with Kitten Gifts: Morgon gets an unsharpened Pencil. Kitten gets a cake. Affa gets a Spear. Jeremie gets a baseball bat.

**Affa: Morgan, you have other things to do this chapter so you get to do your dare next chapter.**

**Morgan: YAYAY! I hate that guy!**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Affa: No Jeremie, that's Morgan. And we don't need you right now.**

**Jeremie: -falls into trap floor- XAAAAAANNNaaaaaa...**

**Taelia: OMG SOMEONE ACTUALLY REMEMBERED ME! -hugs Donald- Okay, let's get it on!**

**Kitten: BRING IT! -throws explosive-**

**Taelia: -walks away from explosive in slow motion- Cool people don't look at explosions.**

**Kitten: -staring at explosion- Are you trying to tell me something, Taelia? -breaks out the claws-**

**Taelia: Yes, yes I am. -breaks out the electricity-**

**Affa: Okay, fight this out in the pentagon, we'll check back on you in a bit. Morgan, here's your, um...unsharpened pencil...?**

**Morgan:...?**

**Affa: Yeah, I really don't know...**

**Morgan: -throws it away- What happened to everyone giving me weapons?**

**Affa: I don't know but it's fun to make candy canes into lethal weapons, isn't it?**

**Anna: And that has what to do with anything?**

**Affa: Nothing, I just think it's neat. Moving on, since Kitten is still fight, I-**

**Kitten: NOOOOOO -takes cake from Affa, eats it, and runs back to fight-**

**Affa:...well...moving on...-gets spear- FEAR ME I HAVE A POINTY OBJECT! PLUS I JUST HAD A MILKSHAKE!**

**Everyone: O.O RUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN! **

**Affa: HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE -hyper attack-**

**William: -impales on spear then comes back to life- Can I leave now?**

**Affa: -calms down- Yeah sure.**

**William: -leaves-**

**Affa: Where was I? -looks at review- Oh god, not that!**

**Morgan: Says it in the review, it's gotta be done.**

**Affa: -sighs- OH JEREMIE!**

**Jeremie: What, I was busy making Odd's head explode with my nonsensical Einstein speak. I was talking about the process of solving nonlinear equations in accordance with-**

**Affa: -gives him baseball bat- Xana possessed you.**

**Jeremie: XAANA! -beats self to a pulp- **

**Affa: -giggles and takes baseball bat from pulpy Jer- Now I have a baseball bat, AND a pointy object! And, less exiting but very important, the next review which is from Teen-Lyokofan7777:**

*Reads it and* HAHA! Crazy...

Hm...

I dare everyone to get on that same bus in CH6 but this time the kids that sang that annoying song are singing everyone's favorite songs (WARNING: Could get garbled). How long? Hm...20 minutes. I'm merciful when I do dares.

PRIZES IF DID:

Affa: a prop from my recently updated story (Return to the Past, NOW!) Any prop will do (Stipulations: the supercomputer stays with the story (Sorry).) And that's it.

Kitten: A cookie (your choice of flavor)

Rob: A CD of your choice

Anna: A copy of Maximum Ride if you are interested.

Morgan: A gamestation of your choice.

Taelia: An iPod.

**Affa: Yes, this is crazy, I know it. Now everyone on the bus!**

**Rob: NO! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE IN THIS THING!**

**Affa: You're STILL in that bear/fish suit? Can't you take it off?**

**Rob:...the zipper's stuck...**

**Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Rob: Let's just get this over with...-gets on bus, everyone follows-**

**-So many different songs play you can't distinguish one from the other-**

**Alana: Does anyone hear the Elmo song?**

**Katty: Yeah, I wonder who's favorite song that is?**

**Michael: It isn't mine.**

**Alana: I would hope not.**

**Everyone: -looks at Morgan-**

**Morgan: -singing softly-** **Lalalala lalalala elmo's world...What are you looking at, it's not me if that's what you think!**

**Affa: Yeah Morgan, suuuurrrreee it's not.**

**Morgan: Shuttup...**

**-20 minutes later-**

**Rob: bye! -goes back to his corner of shame-**

**Affa: Okay, any prop I want, huh...OVERBOARD BE MIIIINNNNEEE! -Overboard appears- YAY! -huggles Overboard then tries to fly it but crashes-**

**Kitten: Hahhahaha! Let me show you how it's done! -does fantastic tricks on Overboard- See, easy.**

**Affa: -slaps Kitten and gives her a cookie-**

**Kitten: CHOCOLATE CHIP! -attacks cookie-**

**Rob: Sweet, a CD, what's on it?**

**Affa: Blueprints for a doomsday device.**

**Rob: Really. Yes, beware people who made fun of the bear fish suit, soon-**

**Affa: Rob.**

**Rob: Yeah?**

**Affa: I was kidding, there's nothing on the CD.**

**Rob: Crud...**

**Affa: Anna, here's Maximum Ride.**

**Anna: Coolio. -reads-**

**Morgan: -plays Modern Warfare on her game station thingy- DIE PEOPLE, DIIIIIIEEEEE!**

**Taelia: -tunes everything out- Next?**

**Affa: Erik-Silver**

...(Insert Laughing) this is hilarious! Hmm...

I only really have one dare for Morgan, mainly because it's all I can really think of.

Morgan: Enter a world filled with rainbows, unicorns, balloons, lollipops etc and frolic with the wood elves and eat shining tacos

I felt a little weird typing that...

Oh well, update soon Affa!

**Affa: This is my kind of dare!**

**Katty: Really, I thought you like explosions and pies and the like.**

**Affa: Yeah but shining tacos, that's fun!**

**Katty: -rolls eyes-**

**Morgan: -goes to the magical world-**

**Affa: -goes with her to make sure she does her dare-**

**-In magical world-**

**Morgan: This is sooooo stupid. -unicorns start singing about how wonderful everything is-**

**Morgan: I think I'm gonna be si- -balloons fly in her face along with rainbows-**

**Affa: -eats lollipop- Now get to frolicking! **

**Morgan: What? Why would I?**

**Affa: You were dared to! We honor our dares.**

**Wood Elf: -scottish accent- Come Morgan, frolic with us and our shiny tacos!**

**Morgan: Are you serious?**

**Wood Elf: -making goofiest face ever- Does this look un-serious to you?**

**Morgan: Yes.**

**Affa: JUST FROLIC ALREADY!**

**Morgan: -frolics while plotting Affa's ultimate demise-**

**Affa: Now we can go back, finally...review from. Cupcake Cutie who hasn't rped in ever :'( come back Cupcake, pwease...:**

I'm gonna also try and review XANA! too, but I need to think of a skit first...anyways...

DARES:

Morgan: This time I'm gonna be nice and make you go on your dream date with William. Have fun!

Alana: You have to listen to the Mockingbird song from the movie Dumb and Dumber for four hours.

Kitten: make Zach jealous by going on a date with Rob

Zach: stalk Kitten and Rob during their date while listening to the Mission Impossible song.

Anna: battle against a crazy sticker lady

Katty: you have to do everything you are told no matter what

Michael: Hm...you have to go to that therapist/drill sargent guy on those geico commercials.

Rob: This is just a question. Ok, so you don't have a last name, but your name is Rob Hasnolastname, so wouldn't that mean that Hasnolastname is your last name which means that you do have a last name?

Affa: Ok, now you get to guess my real name, what I look like, and guess the name of my 'mortal frienemy (friend/enemy)'.

GIFTS:

Morgan: a package filled with everything you need to have your perfect date

Alana: a fly-swatter

Kitten: tons of daisies

Zach: a tracking device

Anna: a shield

Katty: a huge cookie

Michael: a whistle and a genie's lamp

Affa: a personality switching device that can make any two peoples' personalities switch

**Morgan: Finally! Come on William.**

**William: But she's a psychopath, don't make me go!**

**Affa: Sorry, she get's everything for the perfect date which includes...**

**Morgan: ...A polymorphic specter!**

**William: Oh no, no way am I going back to-**

**Specter: -possesses him-**

**William: Where are we going, princess? (Idk about William calling her princess but I'll think about it later)**

**Morgan: We're going for a ride in the Rorkal to the Volcano Replika and watch the eruptions for a while and have a picnic. Maybe destroy a few people or something.**

**William: Sounds great, let's go.**

**Affa: -takes Taelia's iPod and put's it on the Mocking Bird song-**

**Ipod: -muffled plays song-**

**Alana: O...kay...what's so bad about this?**

**Affa: You have to listen to it for four hours.**

**Alana: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -runs away with her flyswatter-**

**Affa: ROB GET OUT HERE! **

**Rob: NO!**

**Affa: You're going on a date with Kitten.**

**Rob: Not in the bear/fish suit I'm not!**

**Zach: Haha, I'm not jealous of that!**

**Affa: types: "bear fish suit is replaced with a super awesome outfit"**

**Rob: Awesome, let's go Kitten. -goes off-**

**Zach: Wait.**

**Rob: What is it?**

**Zach: Just want you to know, even though you're going out with my girl, no hard feelings good buddy. -gives him one of those one arm hugs and sticks tracking device on him-**

**Rob: Thanks. -leaves to go on date-**

**Kitten: -has like 10,000,000 daises in her hair- Bye.**

**Zach: -waits a minute then goes to stalk them-**

**Affa: Okay Anna, here's your shield and, go to the pentagon. **

**Anna: Speaking of that who won, Taelia or Kitten? You two just kinda came back.**

**Taelia: It will remain a mystery forever. Just get in the pentagon.**

**Katty: Good luck, Anna, try not to die!**

**Anna: Gee really, never would have thought of that! -steps into arena-**

**Sticker lady: Want some stickers ducky?**

**Anna: Um...no, I'm good.**

**SL: STICKERS! -throws avalanche of stickers at Anna-**

**Anna: AHHH! -uses shield- HIYA -throws ninja stars-**

**SL: OW! THOSE AREN'T STICKERS DUCKIE, YOU NEED STICKERS! -plasters Anna with sticker-**

**Affa: Okay, that's enough. Sticker Zombie (aka, what Anna has become) wins cause she's an invisible ninja. Katty, here's your cookie.**

**Katty: YAY**

**Affa: Give the cookie to me.**

**Katty: -gives her cookie-...crud...**

**Affa: -Eats cookie- You'll stay like that for a while, Katty.**

**Katty: Yes Affa...-plots demise with Morgan-**

**Affa: Now let's go to Kitten and Rob's date via the date/stalking camera.**

**Rob&Kitten: hahahahahahaha**

**Affa: Rob, hate to interrupt your date but Cupcake has a question for you.**

**Zach: -in backround- growl...-hides in bush-**

**Rob: What?**

**Cupcake: Ok, so you don't have a last name, but your name is Rob Hasnolastname, so wouldn't that mean that Hasnolastname is your last name which means that you do have a last name?**

**Rob: ERROR ERROR PARADOX! -explodes-**

**Zach: YEEEEESSSSS!**

**Kitten:...What the hell?**

**Rob: -comes back from bathroom- So where's the bread sticks already?**

**Everyone: -confused-**

**Affa: -breaks into giggle fit-**

**Everyone: -still confused-**

**Affa: -still giggling- I-i-it was a -giggle- ROBOT! Hahahahaha!**

**Zach:...crud...If that guy lays a hand on her I swear I'll-**

**Affa: Hope that answers your question Cupcake! Now Michael, go to your therapist/drill Sargent while I get my psychic on.**

**Michael: But I don't have any problems.**

**Affa: Hmmm, not standing up for yourself, Being an overall weakling.**

**Michael: Am not!**

**Affa: Yeah, sure, whatever, anyway, it's your dare so go.**

**Michael:...rawr. -goes-**

**Affa: Okay so I forget what kind of things that therapist/drill sargent from Geico (15 minutes could save you 15% on car insurance...I advertised Geico, where's my check?) would say so let's move on to my psychicness.**

**Morgan: -gets back- That was great!**

**Affa: Okay, that's great, but if you excuse me, I'm trying to be all psychic here!**

**Anna: You're going to get it wrong...**

**Affa: Shut up sticker zombie! Okay Cupcake Cutie, your real name is Nicole uh...Collin? You look like that profile pic you had a while ago so straight brown hair, blue eyes, cupcake frosting on your face. Your frenimy is, and this is just a guess, named Rosie, um...Smith...**

**Michael:...So much yelling, may you never experience what I've been through in the past hour...**

**Affa:Ok then...looks like he's traumatized, Anna's a sticker zombie, Katty's beating herself up because Morgan told her to, Zach's beating up Rob and Kitten's slapping Zach for being rude, Alana's going insane from mockingbirds, Taelia's been ignoring us since the second review. Not too bad for a chapter, G'NIGHT EVERYBODY! HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM THE STICKER ZOMBIE!**

**Anna: -rolls eyes- Yeah, sure whatever.**

**Affa: REVIEW! -plays with pointy objects-  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sooooo sorry for being so quiet. there was some drama and I didn't feel like writing plus that little demon homework got in the way. I hope for more updates coming to you this weekend but I'm not promising more than one more and that would be CL Rewind which I already have part of. Enjoy da story!**

**

* * *

Affa: Meow. I don't own anything that MoonScoop does. I own only the characters, sets and story lines that I have created. This includes, wait for it, TWO NEW CHARACTERS! I've been playing with them for a while and one still needs some work before he's published. Let's meet them now. Mark Aaronson.**

**Mark: Hi.**

**Rob: Run!**

**Mark: Huh?**

**Rob: While you still-**

**Affa: Rob, shush! Welcome to the club Mark! -evil smile- Next up, my new favorite OC, Ghost Kitty.**

**Gk: Meow -jumps onto Mark's shoulder-**

**Affa: You'll see why she's my favorite eventually. These two will be featured in a new story which I've already started writing called "The Forgotten Enemy" As well as Katty and Anna who will be his friends, I'm getting rid of her story because it's kinda been replaced by CL Rewind...kinda...-shrugs-**

**Katty: WHAT! I'VE BEEN DEMOTED FOR THAT NEWBIE?**

**Affa: Yup, your story...it just wasn't working out, I apologize, Katty and Anna.**

**Anna: Eh, It's cool.**

**Affa: Okay, so that's out of the way now on to review one from Erik-Silver:**

Chrismas Presents for all, wrapped in CL wrapping paper and under a tree next to a fireplace!

Morgan: Picture of William(Signed)

Affa: Hmm... what do you give someone who pretty much owns her own universe? IDK. You get a remote that has a button for each of your OC's that can control them.

Zach: Picture from Kitten

Kitten: Giant cookie the size of an Xtra Large Pizza(Chocolate Chip)

Katty: Giant robot with working missiles and lasers(Every kid wants one)

Taelia: 10000000000000000000000 songs for Ipod

Rob: Freedom for one Chapter

Micheal: a Unicorn(Couldn't think of anything, and I got it from my English Teacher)

Anna: A large box of regular bug stickers

Alana: Box of Super Power Stickers!

Merry Christmas!

**Affa: Okay, fireplace, tree, menorah in the corner for all the jews out there,-points to self- even though it's way late for either of these holidays. PRESENT TIME EVERYONE!**

**Everyone: -screaming like kindergartners- YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

**Affa: Morgan, you've been a bad girl this year, luckily I don't care because you're fun to write, here's a picture of your love, signed and framed. -hands over pic of william-**

**Morgan: -eyes light up- YAY! -admires picture-**

**Affa: I'm glad you understand my shtick Erik, that's exactly what I'm getting at! So now I have a personality switcher and a remote control...-evil smile-**

**gk: meow (sounds fun)**

**Affa: By the way, in parenthesis is a direct cat to human translation. And yes ghost kitty, it is fun! Zach, here's a pic of Kitten.**

**Kitten: -mega blush-**

**Affa: -switches her with Morgan-**

**Morgan: -mega blush-**

**Affa: Omg, that's what she would look like blushing! -switches them back-**

**Morgan: -death glare- I can't believe you dumped me into that -spits word- human body -shudder-**

**Affa: Yea, but what're you gonna do? Kitten, your cookie pizza.**

**Kitten: O.O I-Is that for me?**

**Affa: -yawns- yup.**

**Kitten: COME TO ME MAH LOVE! -attacks cookie and nearly severs Affa's wrist-**

**Mark: O.o note to self, NEVER get between that girl and food.**

**Affa: Yeah, that's a pretty basic rule here. Katty, your robot with missles and lasers.**

**Katty: -devious look-**

**Affa: NO USING IT ON ME!**

**Katty: Aw...-shoots anyway-**

**Affa: -punches her out cold-**

**Katty: -is out cold-**

**Affa: That's watcha get!**

**Gk: -pleading look-**

**Affa: yes kitty, you can play with the robot too.**

**Gk: meow -happiness-**

**Mark: Don't kill anyone with it, okay?**

**Gk: mew mow (As long as it isn't Steven, we're good)**

**Affa: Ghost Kitty, pretty much nobody will know who that is!**

**Gk: -is asleep on robot-**

**Affa: Taelia, free songs!**

**Taelia: Cool! -listens while tuning people out-**

**Zach: Ya know that's why you keep getting ignored, you sit and tune everything out, maybe if you talked a little more you would be remembered more!**

**Taelia: Good point.**

**Affa: And now-**

**Rob: IM OUTTA HERE, YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL YA PEOPLE! -runs off to Hawaii-**

**Affa: That...Michael, your unicorn is named SPAHKLY!**

**Michael: Ummmmm...hello Spahkly...**

**Spahkly: -makes unicorn sounds and barfs a rainbow-**

**Affa: Awwwww, he likes you!**

**Michael: U...huh...ewwww...**

**Anna: Bug Sticker?**

**Gk: -noms the stickers- meow**

**Affa: hehehehehe, good kitty -pets gk- Alana, your super power stickers, they're bright and colorful!**

**Alana: They are...SHINEY! -puts on stickers- And now I gots SUPAH POWERS! Speed, strength, ect!**

**Michael: Okay, how much sugar did you eat?**

**Alana: hmmm, not all that much actually... -accidently punches building down- Whoops...**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Affa: WRONG STORY!**

**Jeremie: -like kindergartner- WRITE ME WRITE ME WRITE ME!**

**Affa: well...um...**

**XANA! Fans: WRITE IT NOOOOOWWWWWW! -holding pie cannons- WE'LL USE THESE THINGS!**

**Affa: NO, NOT PIE CANNONS!...I'll write a new chapter soon, promise!**

**XANA! Fans: HOORAY!**

**Affa: Hey guys, wanna introduce the next review?**

**XANA! Fans: YEAH! THE NEXT REVIEW IS FROM TEEN-LYOKOFAN 7777!**

That was cool.

Hm...

AFFA: I want you to Quote the Disney/Pixar Film UP without question. And yes you have to quote the ENTIRE thingie. (No Escape)

Rob: Cross-dress and dance Swan Lake in an Edith-esque costume (Yes I like Despicable Me)

Morgan: I dare you to ride your horse for three chapters.

Kitten: Be tame for five chapters.

Katty: Kiss the William Clone (No Escape).

Zach: Jump over Lake Mead

Taelia: Find the original Taelia and tell her everything.

Alana: I want you to Dance to the Bee Gees hit "You Should be Dancing"

Anna: Sing "(I'Ve had) The Time of My Life" from the movie Dirty Dancing (No Escape) (Both Parts)

Prizes:

AFFA: Two cans of spray paint (Running out of items)

Rob: Two posters of your choice.

Morgan: Three tickets to the Subdigitals

Kitten: A coloring book. (Running out of good things, sorry)

Katty: A knitting kit.

Zach: A minion from Despicable Me.

Taelia (The OC): A program of your choice.

Alana: A car of your choice.

Anna: A Warriors book

**Affa: Okay TLF I'll recite the entire script of UP -snigger- I'll just use my...secret weapon! -pulls out fast forward button- Here I go...-blur of words- Done. HAHAHAHAHA TOLD YA THERE WAS AN EASY WAY TO DO THIS TLF! -sticks tongue out- Also Rob's taking the day off, so he ain't doin the dare. -shrugs- Morgan, horse, now!**

**Morgan: Yeah, sure, whatever. Come here, horse!**

**Horse: O.O -runs away-**

**Morgan: GET BACK HERE HORSE! -chases after horse-**

**Kitten: But tameness is SOOOO boring!**

**Affa: I know, but you have to do your dare! -shoots her with tranquilizer dart- There, tame for 5 chapters. Now Katty, not sure why but you have to kiss the ever amazingly stupid William Clone!**

**Katty: Sure, whatever, it's a program.**

**Affa: Come here William!**

**WC: I am here. **

**Affa: Now kiss you two! -plays romantic music-**

**WC: huh? -completely unaware-**

**Katty: -kisses him-**

**WC: ? -just stands there-**

**Affa: Now doesn't that look awkward? NEXT!**

**Zach: You realize this is impossible, right?**

**Affa: She said do it so DO IT!**

**Zach: -attempts to jump Lake Mead but falls in, is soaked-**

**everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Zach: -glares-**

**Affa: Smooth Zach, smoooth!**

**Taelia: Huh? I AM the real Taelia!**

**Affa: I think she means the more boringer one MoonScoop thought of.**

**Taelia: Oh...-tells her-**

**Taelia: You're a complete LOON! -smacks her and stalks off-**

**Taelia: Well that worked!**

**Affa: Yup. Now Dance Alana, dance like you're not in a coma!**

**Alana: Um...I'm not in a coma...**

**Affa: Well then dance like you are now!**

**Alana: -dances to music, overdoes it, spins around and falls-**

**Affa: Is it the same song as the Black Eyed Peas one?**

**TLF: No.**

**Affa: In that case Anna you're gonna have to go in a closet as an excuse for me not having to know the song.**

**Anna: -shrugs- okay. -goes in closet-**

**Affa: FLY MY PRETTIES! -sprays paint down but instead of jet packing it just paints my feet- awwwwww...paint hath betrayed me!**

**Alana: Hath?**

**Affa: It's called talking weird, deal with it! I'll send the posters to Hawaii. -sends them by dropping in digital sea- Yeah, those'll totally get to Rob, hehehe...Morgan, Subdigitals tickets. One for you, one for William, and one...-cracks up- FOR THE HORSE!**

**Morgan: -comes riding in with William on possessed horse- coolio -grabs tickets and rides into the sunset-**

**Kitten: -stares at coloring book- WEEEHOOOO! -eats it-**

**Everyone:...**

**Affa: Kitten, coloring books aren't food...**

**Kitten:...Oh crud...-vomits coloring book-**

**Affa: -eyetwitch- ewwwwww Katty take the knitting kit before I vomit!**

**Katty: Not a fan of knitting, thanks for the thought, though. -gives the string to ghost kitty-**

**Gk: MEOW! -pouncetacklezombifyhugstring-...meow...**

**Zach: smoooth kitty, smooth.**

**Minion: -gibberish-**

**Zach: Go on little guy, get the kitty out of there.**

**Minion: dicuwuhfewhoehvw8ehv -unties kitty, sees apple- APPU! -chases-**

**Taelia: Any program I want, huh? I choose a simulation bubble...simpler times...-is thoughtful-**

**Alana: Well...I'm not all that fond of earth cars, they're kinda bulky. I'd much rather be in a lyoko vehicle.**

**Affa: She said car, you will pick a car.**

**Alana: But I know nothing about cars! How about the OverCar?**

**Michael: OverCar?**

**Alana: Yeah, some of the adults wanted cars.**

**Affa: Oh, okay. -sends her Overcar-**

**Anna: Cool -reads-**

**Affa: Okay, next and last is my buddy that reviewed on facebook again, Donald: **

Another funny chapter... And I have a few more dares... Kitten: switch places with Affa for a chapter Morgon: Dress up like Barney and give everyone a hug Affa: Make William your slave Talea: Go on a date with Zach Zach: threaten Morgon until she kills you. Gifts: Crossbow for Morgon, Airhorn for Talea so she will not be ignored, Affa: an unsharpened Pencil

**Kitten: -looks at Affa and smiles- My turn.**

**Affa: Next chapter, this one is almost over.**

**Kitten: Fine. And Zach shall be MAH KING!**

**Zach: um...ok. -smiles-**

**Morgan:...NO!**

**Affa: Oh yeah! -evil smile-**

**Morgan: Make me and I'll stab you!**

**Kitten: Gee, someone's a bit edgy...**

**Affa: -gets barney suit and squirt gun- NOW!**

**Morgan: This is too far Affa -sends blast of electricity at her-**

**Affa: -doges boredly- Just do your dare and you get a crossbow.**

**Taelia: Giving Morgan weapons again I see...Are you sure you should be doing that?**

**Affa: Donald gave it to her, I just distribute the gifts.**

**Michael: Wait, where did Morgan go anyway...**

**Morgan: -in barney suit- Okay, now what.**

**Alana: Give everyone a hug!**

**Morgan: Ugh...-hugs everyone, curses loudly- **

**Alana: -covers ears- what was that...  
Morgan: It was cursing, get over it.**

**Michael: If it makes her uncomfortable you better stop!**

**Morgan: Oh look, the wimp is defending his little girlfriend. -holds crossbow-**

**Affa: Hey Morgan, William has to be my slave! -evil laughter-**

**Morgan: O.O' NO! Till when?**

**Affa: Till I get bored of him of course! William, make me a samich!**

**William: Phew, just a sandwich...-gets her one-**

**Affa: And now explode.**

**William: CRAP! -explodes-**

**Affa: -laughs-**

**Morgan: -kills affa-**

**Affa&William: -come back to life-**

**Affa: Nobody dies for long! -clutches side-**

**William:...exploding is painful...**

**Zach: No duh, genius. Hey Morgan.**

**Morgan: Hmm?**

**Zach: I can kick your butt anytime, anyplace!**

**Morgan: I wouldn't try if I were you.**

**Zach: Oh yeah? -draws bow-**

**Affa: -pushes Zach into Morgan-**

**Morgan: OK THAT'S IT! -reduces Zach to pile of ashes-**

**Everyone: O.O Ohmai!**

**Affa: William, sweep up the ashes and put it in this jar.**

**William: Fine...-sweeps up the ashes and puts it in the jar-**

**Affa: Taelia, go on a date with the Zach ashes.**

**Taelia:...um...-takes her airhorn, tries it out-**

**Kitten: -steams- Donald I WILL find you!**

**Affa: Somebody's jealous.**

**Kitten: Affa, he's a pile of ASHES wouldn't you be mad if your boyfriend was reduced to ashes?**

**Affa: I suppose if I had one I woud...**

**Taelia: Kitten, it's a dare, calm down. -takes Zach ashes to the movies, blows airhorn in the middle of the most serious scene in the movie-**

**Movie goer: SHUT UP WITH THE FREAKIN AIRHORN!**

**Taelia: No -blows airhorn louder-**

**Mark: Now I've been ignored -blows airhorn in Affa's ear-**

**Affa: BAD MARK! -slaps him with novelty bar of soap that looks like a bar of gold-**

**William: Chuckle chuckle chuckle.**

**Affa: IDIOT, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CHUCKLE WHEN STAGE DIRECTIONS SAY IT, NOT THE WORD CHUCKLE! -slaps him-**

**Gk: hahahahahhahahahahaha meow -scratches william's face up-**

**Affa: Good Ghost Kitty! -pets-**

**Gk: purrrr**

**Taelia: -comes back- Gimme my airhorn back! -takes it-**

**Mark: But I was being ignored!**

**Taelia: That's because you're the new guy! Suck it up!**

**Affa: Don't make me hurt you with my unsharpened pencil!**

**Everyone: Wow...-unimpressed-**

**William: -knocks Affa out- THAT'S FOR MAKING ME EXPLODE! Oh no, she died. Maybe if all the little girls and boys and girls review she'll come back to life!

* * *

**

**gk: LOOKAT ME I CAN TALK! So, yea, review so affa can live again...Also there's this really awesome guy, his name is Hat. On here he's called Hero of Time Freak and he has really good stories, he has written Lyoko Warriors but also has some other really good stories, please check them out. Also Affa says this is the last chance for people who want to get their review in XANA! cause she's updating it real soon. Meow -cleans face-**


End file.
